The True Victim
by Maniac of maniacal laughter
Summary: The true victim of the bite may not have been a human, or maybe there were two victims. this is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think. Please, tell me in the reviews what you like or dislike about the story. I don't read minds and want to know if I mess up or do good. I do not own fnaf or its characters.
1. Chapter 1 in the beginning

**first thing I ask is that you give this story a chance. Many people have looked at the first chapter and left. I promise you will be entertained if you give it a chance.**

Zach POV

He had just walked in to the old pizzeria. It was apparent that Mr. Fazbear had spent most of the budget on trying to refurbish the place. I don't blame him. With everything that happened here, how he kept the place afloat was a mystery to him. As I walked towards his office I saw a glimpse of the animatronics performing for the kids. I used to be amazed by their music and stories, but my favorite was always foxy. I was never told what happened to him after '87, but it didn't take a genius to figure it out. I walked into Mr. Fazbear's office it seemed that he did not notice me, so I knocked on the open door and saw him immediately jump up. He welcomed me and asked me to take a seat. Once I sat down on his not-so-comfortable chair in front of his desk, he asked me what I was here for. I told him that I was wondering if the night guard position was open. Once I mentioned the job I saw him breathe a breath of relief. "And why would someone as young as you be trying to work as a guard?" He asked. I hated people thinking that because I was young I couldn't handle jobs in which danger could occur. I don't blame him though, I'm only 16. "But he doesn't know my secret." I thought. I silently got up and closed the office door before returning to my seat. I told him who I was and he immediately turned pale. " So, do I have the job?" I asked him. He nodded his head "yes".

It was 11:30 when I arrived at the pizzeria later that night. I checked to see if my modified knife was still sheathed. It was. The manager greeted me and showed me around the old pizzeria then left as it became 11:55. As I passed pirates cove I saw two golden eyes look at me. I stopped and they quickly receded behind a curtain. "Oh well. I will have time to talk to him later." I told myself. Quickly I ran to the kitchen to fix something I had noticed earlier. Once I was done I walked to the small office just as the time turned to 12:00. After 5 minutes the phone started to ring. I let it ring and it went to a voice message. I tuned it out as I already knew what happened at this place after hours. I decided to take a quick nap. I kicked my feet up and shut my eyes.

Bonnie POV

As all three of us stood on the stage wondering who this new endoskeleton... No it wasn't a human, but it wasn't an endo either. Whatever it was it had decided to not watch the cameras. Whenever the camera was on a small red light would turn on near the lens. I whispered "what do we do Freddy" and he answered "the endo has never fallen asleep before" "chica, would you please go into the kitchen and bang around some of the pans to see if it would wake up the endo" chica said "ok" and hopped off the stage and walked towards the kitchen. " Bonnie, once the endo is awake would you like to try and catch it." Freddy said "sure" I nodded.

Zach POV

I heard something that sounded like pots and pans being knocked over. Without using the tablet I saw through the camera. I was glad I fixed it earlier otherwise I would have only gotten audio. It was chica. And she had decided to grab a paddle for getting the pizzas out of the oven and she had hit a stack of pots just cleaned a few hours ago. I shut off the camera and closed my eyes again. About 30 minutes later I heard a noise come from my left and used the camera outside the door. I saw a large figure enter the room and quickly shut off the camera. My eyes were closed enough that the animatronic thought they were closed. I could see that it was Bonnie. I slowly reached for my modified knife and silently set it to dull.

Bonnie's POV  
>That was easy. The endo... Or whatever it was had it's eyes closed but not clenched as they sometimes did when he caught them. He thought about what it was trying to do and quickly looked at the clock behind him. But it was only 4:30, much too early for it to play dead. Maybe it was still asleep. Once he turned around though he was in for a big surprise.<p>

Zach POV  
>The animatronic rabbit had just turned around. I quickly took out the knife and flipped open the bottom cap. It was a flashlight. I saw the rabbit turn and quickly flashed the light into Bonnie's eyes. The animatronic was momentarily blinded. I punched the animatronic in the jaw and hit it in the side of its head with my knife and quickly pushed it out while it was dazed. It was the only way I could think of and I knew the purple bunny was much more tougher than he looked. I knew that they would not fall for that again but I had more tricks up my sleeve.<p>

Bonnie's POV

He was still spinning when he came back to the stage. "what happened?" Asked Freddy and chica at the same time. I told them how it had looked like it was sleeping and then stunned him. Something like that has never happened before, all of the other endos were never strong enough to get away. It was now 5:00 and they decided to leave Zach alone for the rest of the night. He wanted to find out what Zach was but he followed Freddy's order.


	2. Chapter 2 Someone from the past

CHAPTER 2

Zach POV

It was 10:00 and the pizzeria was just coming to a close. The staff remained to clean but all of the kids left. Zach took some small objects from a case in his car and entered the building. The animatronics were all on stage except for foxy who was somewhere in pirates cove. He walked up on the stage and opened the backs of the 3 mascots, who were in a sleep mode. He quickly placed one of the objects in each of them and connected them to the animatronics. Once he was done it was 11:45. He quietly walked back to the office and disconnected the phone. He wouldn't need it tonight.

Foxy POV

There was something strange about this new lad( as the animatronics agreed that it was male). First it acted as if it needn't worry about the others. Then it had successfully stunned Bonnie and threw 'im out of the office. "I will pay this newcomer a visit tonight" thought foxy.

Zach POV

I watched the cameras this time, using the tablet which activated the red lights. The animatronics noticed this and froze when they were watched. Soon he heard footsteps coming from the hallway on his left. He shut the door and heard someone knock at the door. He knew who it was. So he opened it.

Foxy POV

He couldn't believe it. The endo had opened the door while he was knocking on it. He quickly took advantage of the opportunity and tackled Zach to the ground. But foxy was pushed off of him and into the hall. So foxy dove back into the office. Once he was inside the endo closed both doors confusing foxy. Zach then proceeded to grab a spare metal chair from a small closet at the back of the room. Zach sat down and looked at foxy as if he expected him to sit with him. Foxy stood there until he finally spoke " I've never seen an endo open ta door on purpose for 'ole foxy".

Zach POV

It was good to hear the Pirate captain speak again after nearly 6 years. Zach said " do you really not remember me, foxy?" The pirate fox just gave him a puzzled look and said " I don't know no endo that be walking around wit out its costume on.". So, they think I am an endoskeleton? Well, at least that explains a lot. "It's time ta get back to ya suit ya landlubber" said foxy. Zach stood up and played along. He was out by the stage when the other animatronics returned."how did you get him" all of them asked at the same time. So foxy told them what had happened and how I had asked him if he remembered me. The animatronics were so busy with the story that I was able to walk to the middle of the room before they noticed. Bonnie, Chica and Freddy slowly advanced towards me. Foxy stood where he was, carefully watching. I wasn't in the mood for a fight and I am certain that the animatronics were not going to negotiate without some form of threat. I set my knife to have a small streak of plasma at the edge. Bonnie seemed to notice that my knife was out and slowed his approach. Freddy just laughed his deep laugh when he saw the knife, why should he have felt intimidated, he had never felt real pain before. I also wrapped the long paracord that was stored in the hilt around my hand. Once Freddy got close enough I threw the knife behind me and used the paracord to create a whirling vortex of light around me. Suddenly the light got very close to Freddy. Close enough to cut. A burn and cut appeared on his arm and his eyes opened wide as he was overwhelmed with this new feeling then he cried out in pain, falling to the ground, seemingly deactivated. " oh, did I forget to mention I installed a pain amplifier in you 3." I said to Bonnie and chica. They slowly backed away and left him alone. I quietly deactivated Freddy's sensor. "Sorry" I whispered. Foxy decided to approach him. Zach stopped his knife and quickly sheathed it. " ok lad, who are ye"." I'm the boy who was shot". I said. After about a minute of scanning his database his face changed from a look of shock to a look of horror.

Foxy POV

He couldn't believe it. "No, ye ain't 'im" foxy said in disbelief. Foxy felt his mechanical body start to fail. Could it really be him. That boy from not so long ago. Zach said " I know that it's been a very long time but it's true. I've come back". Foxy was in disbelief, but if what Zach said was true then... " we thought ye were dead" foxy said. Black oily tears were starting to form. His power core hadn't felt like this since that day, 6 years ago.

Zach POV

I stood there watching as foxy started to break down. "How are ye still alive" foxy asked. Now came the tough part. " I'll show you" I said. I quickly took out my knife, set the blade to default, and Cut off a small section of skin on my arm. It hurt, but I was used to pain. What lay beneath the skin was not flesh and bone, but mechanical. I was not a robot but not a human either. Foxy stood there confused. "Why is ye arm, erm, metal." He said after closely observing the wound. I replied, "once I was shot my brain was exposed to the elements. It got infected. The doctors would be able to save me but they did not know if I would be brain-dead, they knew I would not be able to move my arms or legs." Foxy looked puzzled. I continued " sometime in the hospital someone who knew the truth came to me and asked me if I wanted to have my arms and legs back. I accepted their offer, only being 10. I only knew that I would be able to walk around again. They performed many surgeries and finally they had what they wanted. I now have a metal body and the brain of a genius." (That's how Zach was able to hack into the cameras using his eyes, how he created the pain amplifyers with remote shut offs, modify the knife, graduate high school at age 16). Remembering Freddy lying on the ground I got to work fixing the cut. After it was fixed I checked the time. 4:00. Foxy just stood in shock, he still couldn't comprehend that the child he had tried to save 6 years ago had finally come back to the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3 the incident

CHAPTER 3

Foxy POV

6 years ago

It was a busy day in the restaurant. My little friend Zach had just come to see me. " if it ain't me first mate, how've ye been laddie" I asked the shy 10 year old. He instantly brightened up and imitating my accent " it's been a fine week cap'n, arghh.". It always made me feel better talking to the wee lad. I saw someone wave to him. He said " I'll see you later foxy" and he rushed off towards the person waving to him. I always felt bad for him after I learned his story. His parents died when he was young and he was put into a orphanage. No one had wanted to adopt him. I snapped out of his state when he saw a young child fall and scrape her knee. I rushed over to help but she rolled into a ball once I got there. I could tell she was afraid of me. I walked up to her and asked "why are ye 'fraid of ol' foxy?". Her parents rushed to her side once they saw she was hurt. They shot me a look of anger for scaring her. I slowly began walking back to my cove. Why was I so scary to the children. I loved them like the others did, but they got all of the attention. Little Zach was the only kid that he knew who loved foxy more than the others. Of course he was still friends with them but I was his favorite. I decided to walk around the place for a while. As I neared the managers office I heard something fall. I decided to investigate to see if Mr. Fazbear needed help. when I came into the office I saw a man with a gun threatening Mr. Fazbear. He was also holding a child. I growled and as he turned around I could see the child's face. I realized in shock that it was Zach. He was holding the gun to Zach's head. I realized that he was going to shoot me, Fazbear, or Zach. I lunged at him and heard a gunshot. My jaws closed down on his skull and with a sickening crunch I pulled away from him. I looked at Mr. Fazbear and saw him look in my direction. I saw no blood on him so I checked myself for any holes. I found none and in horror realized that he either missed or shot Zach. I quickly scanned the room for Zach but could not find him. Some hope started to rise. "Maybe he ran out" I thought. But my hopes were crushed when I looked behind the door. He tried to run but was shot in the back of his head. I felt myself shutting down from shock. Zach... The one kid who's favorite was me, the only kid not scared of me, was gone.

Time skip

3 months after the "incident"

Fazbear POV

I looked at the paper on his desk. I couldn't freaking believe it. The damned murder and would be robber had tried to sue me. His f**king defense was that " the fox shouldn't be around people if it has the power to bite someone's head off. So he should technically should be compensated for being attacked even though he had not provoked the animatronic.". He THREATENED ME AT GUNPOINT AND KILLED A KID AND HE FREAKING GOT AWAY WITH IT. What is this world coming to. At least I did not pay his medical bills but now I have to shut Foxy down because I "shouldn't have an animatronic that can attack a man unprovoked.". I tried to tell them that foxy was trying to stop the man and when he put a gun up to the child's head he attacked. But they wouldn't listen. I walked up to foxy. I still couldn't believe what was happening. " foxy, unfortunately the court wants me to shut you down," my voice dropped to a whisper " but I think I know how to keep you alive. If I can hide you inside pirates cove you can stay here. You won't provide the children entertainment or walk around during the day, but you'll be alive." The large red fox looked at me sadly and nodded. I then proceeded to open up his metal back, inside the maintenance area there was a sleep mode switch. I flipped it and foxy went limp. It was many days later that I finally woke him. Enough for the children and other customers to believe he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4 Zach's home

CHAPTER 4

Zach POV

8:00AM

Zach's house

I still wondered how after all these years, Foxy was still as good a storyteller as ever. His story bothered me slightly, but only because of how he suffered for trying to protect me. "DING!" The sound of my toast popping out of my toaster shook my thoughts off last night. I walked over and pulled the burnt piece of bread out." Damnit, why can't I cook anything" I thought " I am a genius but I still can't make toast, freaking toast!". I started to calm down. If I can get the others to remember me then maybe Chica could teach me how to cook. I was Foxy's best human friend so him remembering wasn't too hard. Plus Freddy might be a little mad about the pain sensors. Hopefully Foxy would be able to help them remember. I walked to my personal vault of food I did know how to make. "Hmm... Let's see. Ramen, ramen, and more ramen." Well at least my techsmarts are better than my foodsmarts. "Ugh, I really need to take cooking classes" I told myself. Once I finished my breakfast I headed into my basement. My lab was down there. Along with my video games. I walked into my lab and over to my virtual reality table. Think matrix and you got a good idea of how it works. I set it to a training arena and plugged myself in.

I was in a black world as the loading process began. I saw a whole armory appear before me. I quickly picked out my special knife. Mentally I transported myself to an arena. Enemies quickly started to surround me. I smiled and wrapped the paracord around my hand. As the first enemy ran at me, taking the form of an ancient roman soldier, I whipped the knife at him. It stuck in his arm and I pulled him towards me. He fell and I jumped upon him and quickly stabbed his heart. Two more came from behind and grabbed my arms. A spartan charged at me, spear tip nearing my stomach. I jumped at the last second and pushed the spear to the ground, unbalancing him. I quickly drop kicked his face and he recoiled back. Suddenly I saw a blade come out my chest. I had forgotten about the two holding my arms. My vision faded and I woke up from the simulation. " I still need to work on not getting trapped" I told myself. As I walked around I decided to test my knife. I set it down on a table and tested some of its modes." Dull. Check. Electric. Check. Plasma. Check. Flame. Check. Throwing..." I threw the knife at the target on the wall. Bullseye. "... Check.". I checked the time. 12:00. One more thing to check before I can sleep. I walked over to a large cabinet. It was filled with what looked like flash drives but the edges were a little sharper. I stuck one into the wall and saw a circuit board looking pattern appear on the wall." I will remove it later" I thought as I headed for my bedroom.

Timeskip

ZACH POV

11:55PM

I checked to see if my knife was still with me. It was one of my most prized possessions. Plus if things got bad I might need it. I decided before I left that I don't want to have to fight Freddy or the others, so I will try a diplomatic approach and use some force when needed. The clock chimed, telling me it was now 12:00. I was sitting in the main room in a corner so I saw the animatronics start to move and look around. They didn't seem to notice me. I waited a few minutes before walking into view and waving to them. They stopped and stared at me. There seemed to be an awkward silence for a few minutes before I heard Foxy's voice say " this here be me first mate Zach". "Let the night begin" I heard a voice that spoke in my head.

Chica POV

The endo was standing in the middle of the room. We just stared at it in an attempt to scare it. It didn't work. Suddenly Foxy's voice said " this here he me first mate Zach". " Foxy, why are you friends with the endo?" I asked. " he be no endo" Foxy replied. " he be the boy from the incident". I felt a strange buzzing noise coming from the back of my head." I don't know what you are talking about" I told Foxy. I seemed to remember a... bad thing happened six years ago. But what was it? "Freddy, my head hurts" I said. " if you want you can sit this one out Chica" he replied. I gladly sat to the side of the stage. I wonder if the endo can explain why he is different than the others


	5. Chapter 5 the Memories

**I would like like to thank everyone who has read my story so far. I apologize for the lateness of this chapter but school is starting to throw me off a little. Please review and tell me what is wrong and right with the story. Enjoy**

CHAPTER 5

Zach POV

I watched as Freddy and Chica talked. How could I get the others to remember. Maybe if they could see some of the security footage, or if I named their favorite possessions that they told. All I know is that I need something and I need it fast. " Boy, you have a lot of nerve doing what you did last night!" Freddy yelled. "Freddy, be nice ta the lad" Foxy spoke back. " Foxy, why do we always need to keep telling you, there are no humans here after 12:00.". "actually I am a human" I spoke up. Foxy and Freddy both turned to me and said in unison " shut up.". As Freddy and Foxy continued to argue I slid over to Bonnie and Chica. I grabbed a chair and sat down. I saw Bonnie and Chica start to move away."wait" I said. They didn't seem to react." If it's any consolation for last night I turned the pain amplifiers off". I told them. They stopped. " what are you" Chica asked after what seemed like hours went by. " I am Zach from six years ago and I think I can prove it"." Bonnie told me before I... Before the thing happened... That he was actually into boxing. He wasn't really allowed to watch any of it though because of living in a children's restaurant." I saw Bonnie's eyes seem to widen slightly. " and Chica, you told me that when I was older you would teach me how to make your chocolate stuffed crust pizza.". Chica opened her mouth to speak but it seemed that words could not describe what she was feeling. She had seen foxy like this yesterday when he spoke to... Zach. Bonnie was feeling something like that but he wasn't quite as close to Zach as foxy or chica. He had just told Zach one day that he liked boxing, nothing really. But... He did remember what a sad day it was when they found out that a frequent visitor child had been shot. Foxy and Freddy then decided to stop their argument. Freddy walked up to me. "All right now, are you ready to get back into your suit?" He asked."Wait" Chica and Bonnie said in unison. " Freddy this endo might be telling the truth. He knows stuff about us we only told Zach from six years ago.". Maybe I could convince them. What was it about Freddy, what did he tell me before it happened. " just listen to what he says" said Chica. I started to panic. " umm... You told me that you... You... Had a brother. Yeah, he was a golden version of you". Freddy turned his head. How did he know about his brother? Unless what the rest were telling the truth. " you think it is really Zach?" Freddy asked the others. " aye, there ain't no other way he knows what he does." " I agree " said Bonnie and Chica." Then welcome back Zach" Freddy said." I understand if you don't want to be around us but please give us a chance to try and earn your trust back.". "I already do." I replied. " I know that you simply couldn't see me as a human.". " foxy would you tell them my secret please" I asked." Ok lad. After Zach was shot he became paralyzed. As ye can see he no longer be in this state. Someone came to him an' offered 'im his arms an' legs back. After many surgeries he is as ye now see him." I quickly cut my arm to show the metal beneath." The others gasped and quickly came to my side. They still thought of me as a kid. I guess I still was. At least I had my friends back. I didn't know it them but in the future I would be very glad I came back to them.

Freddy POV

I was not entirely sure how to react. On one hand the boy we thought had been killed had returned. On the other we were just trying to kill him 2 nights ago. I hope he can forgive us. We are all just so mad. The night guard from so long ago killed them, so we killed whoever was the night guard in revenge. I walked out of the main rooms and into the restrooms, where I broke down. Why were we so angered that we would kill innocent people and cover it up? Chica came into the restroom and heard me sobbing. " What's wrong?" She asked. I couldn't even tell her the whole answer. All I was able to choke out was " no... more... innocent..blood.. Will..be...spilled"

Timeskip

4 hours later

5:30AM

They had decided that if I trusted them enough we could play their game. They would see if they could try to get into the office and scare me. If I held them off until a specific time I won. I quickly checked the cameras and saw foxy running down the hall. I dropped the tablet and threw my knife at the door button. It hit it with the hilt and closed the door just as Foxy ran into it, draining some of my power. I picked up my knife and sat back down. Just half an hour left. But I only had 4% remaining power. I opened the door as the power dropped to 3...2...1...0. The power went out. I saw Freddy's face light up as he started to play toreador march. The lights went out fully. I switched on my night-vision and saw Freddy slowly tiptoeing towards me. Closer...closer and..." BOO" I shouted. Freddy jumped back in surprise. " well played Zach but it would seem that you lose this one" Freddy said. "Maybe next time" I said as I checked the time. 6:00. Already? Man the time sure flew past in a rush. "At least I will see them tonight" I thought as I left the old pizzeria.


	6. Chapter 6 My Training, My Choices

CHAPTER 6

Zach POV

9:00AM

MISSION: assassination

TARGET: rebellion leader, Rahan

AREA: Rio de Janeiro favelas

I walked through the crowd. Trying to remain hidden. My earlier attempt had been ruined after one of Rahan's guards got in the way of my sniper bullet. Now they are trying to find me. I had get away, but the whole city was on lockdown. At least they didn't know what I looked like, and I had acquired local clothing for a small price. I saw a few guards patrolling the street I was on. I realized that it would be impossible to avoid detection here. I couldn't stay on the streets anymore so I walked into the closest open door. There were some stairs leading to the roof inside. No other options now. I was close to the city's wall but guards were posted, looking for me. If I attempted to shoot they would sound the alarm. The sun was already starting to set behind them. Too late for me to escape today. I guess I'll wait till morning I thought as time passed. I allowed myself about two hours of sleep as my plan would take place early morning. As it turned to 5:00 the sun was just beginning to awake. Now! I ran along the rooftops in an attempt to get to the walls before my chance passed. The sun blinded the guards as I scaled the four story structure. As I reached the top I kicked one guard off and threw my knife at the other. I waited for about three minutes before I decided that I must have not been spotted. Good. Now I must choose between escape or finishing my mission. I decide to quickly scale the guard tower nearby. As I reached the top the guard attempted to cut me with a machete. I ducked and punched his stomach. Due to my robotic body he was sent flying down to the ground below. "10 minutes" I told myself. 10 minutes before the patrols found his body. I quickly stabbed my flashdrive into the stone edge looking towards the capital. I pressed the top, and my rifle folded out. Now please understand that the rifle was mainly made of energy. I attached another drive to the top and a scope attached itself to the rifle. I used the DNA tracker in the scope to find where Rahan was hiding. I saw that he was just out front making another one of his public executions. I pulled the trigger. As he was about to shoot the government official my bullet split in half and hit his gun and his brain. Quickly scanning for his heartbeat the scan came back negative. Satisfied I jumped off the tower and parachuted to the ground. As I hit the ground my parachute folded into it's container on my back. I took off towards the Mountain close to the city. As I made my way toward the base of the mountain I saw many of the rebellion patrols looking for me. I simply waited for them to pass and would take off once they were out of sight. Once I reached the base of the mountain it was night. I turned on my night vision and launched my grappling hooks up the side of the mountain. Once the reached their limit they dug in and I started to climb. I reached the hooks and took one out and launched it higher. After making sure it was secure I did the same for the other. By the time I reached the top my energy was almost drained. I looked out to the ocean and sighed. " it's almost over " I told myself. I stabbed another VPD( variable portable device) into the ground and pressed the top. It emitted a blue light and the ground beneath it began to have a circuit board pattern. I took out my scope and saw a speedboat in the distance. Suddenly I heard a voice say in broken English "don't move or you die". I continued to watch as the speedboat started to close the distance to the shore. I turned to face my attacker, and saw many gun barrels pointed at me. I put the scope down and raised my hands. Crap, how do I get out of this. I slowly put my hands behind my back and, quicker than the eye could follow, grabbed two VPDs. The one in front turned to order his allies to do something. Probably kill me. I quickly jumped to the side and stabbed the first VPD in my arm. Time seemed to slow down, and the bullets fired at me moved about as fast as a running man. I jumped and landed up on the arm of the statue of Christ the Redeemer. I quickly stabbed the other VPD into my other arm and a wing suit began to form around me. Once it was about 3/4 of the way formed the speed effect wore off and the soldiers saw me on the statue. I jumped off before they got off a shot. As I was falling the suit finished forming and was ready to fly. I stretched my arms out and felt the wind catch in the wings. Even though I escaped the patrol I wasn't finished yet. I angled myself so I flew towards the ocean. After a few I crossed over the land I slowed down. I saw the speed boat stop a few hundred yards below me. I folded the wings back into the suit just as the suit fell apart. As I fell I knew I couldn't survive from my current height, so my plan better work or... Splat!. I activated my parachute as I crossed the 400 yard mark. It deployed but a sudden wind blew me off course and tangled my chute. As I fell I cut off the current chute and watched as I fell. 200 yards. One last chance now. I hit the backup and the chute came out. It caught in the wind and slowed my decent. I hit the ocean hard as the chute didn't have enough time to fully take effect. I couldn't breath. The chute was weighing me down and I didn't have enough strength to swim with it. I unclipped the harness and floated to the surface. Thankfully the boat was within remote range. Once I was on I collapsed, my adrenaline unable to support me anymore.

I woke up and unhooked myself from the virtual training program. My training was not done yet so I decided to test out my weapons. I walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a few VPDs and walked to the small live fire area. The first two were wrist mounted blades, the third and fourth was an VTEW aka a variable thrown energy weapon. The last two were specifically designed mini heavy weapons. I picked up the first two, one in each hand, and activated them. The blades formed a guard on my forearms and the retractable blades unsheathed themselves. So far so good. I retracted the blade on my right and picked up my knife. Switching it to plasma mode, I swung as hard as I could at the left guard. Good, the blade slightly cut into the guard but did not get to my arm. I took the blades off and watched them fold back into their flashdrive like form. I picked up the VTEWs and threw the first one. It looked like a frisbee with and edge made of energy. Once it hit the far wall it stuck in it. I quickly shut it off before it melted the wall. The other was a small bolt of energy. I threw it towards the target in the middle of the room. It exploded and shredded the target. Finally the heavy weapons. I held the items in my hands and pressed the buttons. The weapons looked like miniguns but instead of regular bullets they fired dark matter bullets. It completely tore the whole room to shreds. As I put the weapons away I thought " what will become of me if I chose this path. To become a mercenary doing peoples dirty work. What will happen if they are bad and I am on the wrong side." I contemplated these thoughts until I fell asleep. It would be a very busy night and I would be glad for the sleep later.


	7. Chapter 7 The Enemy and his revenge

CHAPTER 7

Dimitri POV

11:45PM

I had planned this raid for months. The Six long long years of hatred that I felt against this restaurant was what kept him going. My family had been a noble one of Russian decent. But my brother was the outcast of the family. He was denied his inheritance when our parents died and was forced to turn to a life of crime. I loved him so much that it broke me to have to see him a criminal. He never got to know either and it was all that stupid fox's fault. He didn't need to bite his head. Now my brother was dead because of that stupid fox. He became brain dead 4 months after it happened, and I pulled the plug 2 years ago. I knew what I had to do now. I would destroy that stupid fox and I would burn the place to the ground.

Zach POV

12:00AM

I waited as the animatronics started to move. I heard their joints groaning in protest as they started to move. Freddy stifled a huge yawn. "Welcome back." I heard from behind me. Something stopped my heart for a few beats. I had never heard that voice before. I slowly turned... And saw a strange looking Freddy. Instead of his regular color brown he looked more of a... Golden. "Who are you?" I asked. He just laughed. I noticed that it wasn't like Freddy's. It was pitched much higher. " didn't you tell him about me, brother" golden Freddy said to the Freddy I knew." I'll explain later" said Freddy to me as he walked up to us. So Freddy has a brother, I guess you learn something new everyday. Bonnie and Chica came up to me talking at the same time. I waited until they were finished yelling at each other for interrupting each other's questions. " I didn't hear anything anybody just said" I told them. They looked at each other and sighed. "Sorry, we are just so excited that you are back" Chica said. "It's ok" I told them. "Just one at a time next time.". "We have a problem" said Freddy. "I haven't seen foxy yet and it seems that some men are trying to break in. They are carrying blunt weapons and a few...Gasoline canisters " I realized in horror what they must be planning to do. Apparently the others didn't realize it yet and were crowding around me worrying about my face going pale.

Dimitri POV

"Come on, come on!" I shouted in Russian. The thugs with me were cheap for a reason. "Best men for best price" I muttered sarcastically. I moved aside the one trying to bust in through the doors."like this" I said as I smashed the small window and unlocked the door. The men rushed in. "Find the fox and tear it apart" I ordered them. Soon I would avenge my brother and destroy this retched place.

Zach POV

The man in charge ordered his men to destroy Foxy. Why? It didn't matter. They were going to hurt my friends and I would not let that happen. I counted 9 men including the boss. All of them but the boss were searching the place, trying to find Foxy. I quietly dashed through the shadows to pirates cove and found Foxy still in sleep mode. I heard a noise outside his curtain. I took out my knife and turned it to dull. I would've had electric but there was some faulty wiring that would cause the electricity to make loud crackling noises when active. Three big figures walked into the cove and stood. Suddenly Freddy's face lit up."sorry, we were almost found and we didn't know if you were in here". Wait, I had an idea. "I need to shut the power off so they can't see" I told them before dashing out of the cove. I ran to the office but before I got inside someone came out. Due to the light behind me he could see me but before he shouted for help I grabbed his throat. I got a good look at his as he attempted to escape my grip. He was young. About 20. And was surprised that someone who was my age had my strength. I tightened my grip until he couldn't breath. After 30 seconds his body went limp and I let go. 8 more. I got into the office and opened the small closet at the back of the room. Inside there was a power switch. I flipped it and watched as the entire building became pitch black. I turned on my night vision and started searching.

Dimitri POV

The entire building was plunged into darkness. Fortunately I was close to the doors and able to see by moonlight. The gas was close to me as well so I brought it out with me. I walked out in the parking lot and open the tent doors. We set up the tent as camouflage if we needed to make any firebombs. I set the gasoline down and grabbed a small bottle. Empty. Too bad. I poured some of the gas in it. Grabbed a rag. Soaked it in gasoline. Stuffed part of it in the bottle and set the Molotov down.

I walked out of the tent as two of the guards came in. I decided to take a small walk to help ease my stress."why am I doing this?" I asked myself " you're doing this for your brother" I reminded myself. I guess my nobility is probably gone by now.

Zach POV

The men were searching frantically for flashlights or matches. Anything that could help them see. One came close to me and held his bat in a defensive stance. I jabbed him straight in the nose, hearing a loud snap. He fell. 7 more. I picked up his bat and threw it at the two by the kitchen door. It hit them both in the head as it traveled at an almost impossible speed. 5 more. The one by the stage took out a small handgun and pointed it towards the sound. I took out my knife and set it to throwing. I quietly walked up to him and kicked the gun out of his hand. He threw a punch at me but missed. I jumped over him and in the process had gotten some of the paracord in the knife over his neck like a garrote. I pulled and he let out a choked scream before he passed out. Someone heard it in the back and came out to investigate but was met with the knife in their shoulder. I pulled and they stumbled right into a table. They tripped and smashed their face through a wooden chair. 3 more. I looked through the main room and couldn't see them. No noise was heard that indicated any signs of life. They must've gone outside. I looked through the window and saw a black tent in the parking lot. I zoomed in on the tent and saw some of the gasoline cans. I knew what to do. I sneaked outside and set my knife to fire. One of the people in the tent saw a flame outside but dismissed it for someone smoking. I lined up the throw and let it go. The throw was off but hit something explosive inside. The tent was burning and its occupants were dead. I checked the body count. 1 left. The boss. But he was nowhere to be seen. I picked up my knife, still unscathed, and dialed 911 to report an explosion near the Freddy Fazbear pizzeria and walked back inside.

Dimitri POV

I heard a loud noise as I almost returned to the restaurant. I saw smoke in the sky and decided to slow down as I got near the parking lot I saw a teenager standing amidst the charred tent. Wait what? A teenager had just taken down 8 men. Sure they were idiots but. I almost tried to kill him there but I don't know his skill. If he could take down my men then he should be reckoned with. I ran as soon as I heard sirens. Police sirens. Hopefully the kid gave the men memory loss so they didn't remember me. The bozos couldn't stand up to any interrogation. I guess I should try a different approach next time.

**I would like to thank everybody who has reviewed my story so far. It really touches me that you have taken time out of your day to review my story. I would like to hear your ideas for the story as well so please tell me if you want something in and I promise I will reply.**


	8. Chapter 8 the adventures and dreams

Chapter 8

Zach POV

Zach's house.

6:00AM

I should really get a raise. First I defend the restaurant from the Russian hit squad. And now I need to house the animatronics while an investigation is underway. I snapped out of my thoughts as Freddy asked me a question " where did you learn how to fight like you did back at the restaurant" he said concerned. I really don't want to explain my career choice right now. "Can my explanation wait, I had to fight the Russian invaders and now you guys are going to probably trash my house." I asked. "Fair enough" said Freddy as he went off to do who knows what. My house was quite large and I could easily house the four animatronics. I decided to try and fit in some training before the animatronics found the basement. I walked down the stairs and found Foxy leaning against the wall. "What be that strange contraption laddie" foxy asked. He pointed to my virtual reality table. " that is a virtual reality simulator" I answered. "How does it work". "Like this" I said. I uploaded the pizzeria's blueprints and hooked myself up. As I closed my eyes the pizzeria digitized around me. I walked around a little bit to show foxy, who was watching the 3-D holograms on the table. I woke myself up after walking through the whole building. Foxy looked at me in amazement. "Did ye build that" he asked. I nodded. "Would you please get the others, I have something I need to tell you all." He took off to find the other animatronics. I sat there on the table and realized something. The animatronics could probably use my equipment. I would have to test it, but theoretically it could work. I was mainly mechanical and the animatronics were all mechanical. I looked at the virtual reality table and thought " I bet they miss their home". I immediately got to work setting up five more VR stations. It took 2 hours before all of them were set up. I was startled when Foxy made a coughing sound. Oops! I totally forgot to tell them about my future job. All of them were looking at my work in curiosity and wonder. Before anyone said anything I asked " would you like to show them how this works Foxy". He nodded no and said " I don't know how that thing even 'orks lad." Oh well. "Then I will have you all see for yourselves" I motioned to Bonnie to lay down at one of the stations. He came over. I loaded in the program I made for him and hooked up the wires to him and watched the table as Bonnie appeared in the area. I did the same with Chica and Foxy. Freddy and Goldie looked at each other before walking over to their station. I hooked them in and walked to my station.

I was uploaded to a selection area. Each of the animatronics zones were surrounding me. I chose Bonnie's first. I walked into a large boxing ring. Bonnie was standing around looking at the world around him. I smiled and tossed him a pair of gloves. " don't worry. It is impossible to actually get hurt in here." I said, reassuring him. I mentally transported the others to this world to provide a audience for him. They were a little disoriented but I told them what was happening. He put on his gloves as I put on mine and we started our match. He rushed at me and threw a massive haymaker. I dodged and countered with a stomach shot. He recoiled back and held his stomach. I rushed at him and threw a right hook. He blocked and pushed me back. He closed the distance and threw an uppercut. It hit me with bone shattering force. I flew to the edge of the ring before crashing to the ground. A 10 appeared in the air and counted down. I quickly got up at 8. I heard the other animatronics cheer. Bonnie and I rushed at each other. We both threw a right at each other. Both connected. And both of us went flying. No timer appeared. "I guess it's a draw" I said. "Thank you so much Zach. I have always wanted to see a boxing match. I never could've imagined that I would be in one" said Bonnie. I quickly set up some AI boxers for him and teleported the others to their worlds. I followed Foxy to his arena and found a large bay with two ships in it. I found myself dressed in pirate garb, A tricorn hat and long coat. I looked out to the ships using a spyglass to see a large battle between the two. The rigging was entwined and the ships locked together. I teleported to the battle and found in place of my knife a cutlass and two pistols. I saw pirates dressed in red clothing and blue clothing. I looked and saw my colors were blue. I immediately unsheathed my cutlass and slashed the nearest red. Another followed him and was cut down quickly. I saw foxy doing the same for his team. I drew my pistols and shot two of foxy's men by my ships cannon. I ran to it and checked to see if it was loaded. It was. I aimed it near the bottom of foxy's ship. I pulled on a string attached to it and KABOOM! A large hole was blasted in foxy's ship. It started taking water. Foxy noticed and started climbing the rigging. I followed on my ship. Multiple bullets flew past me as the Reds saw me in the rigging. Foxy saw me across the ship and swung across on a rope hanging across the mast. He landed beside me and swung at me. I blocked his sword and kicked him back. He swung across and started climbing again. I looked down and saw that the men were starting to follow our examples and climbed up the rigging. I reached the top. I rushed over to foxy's side and cut the rigging. Only to find that foxy had done the same. I drew my pistols and fired both shots. Both missed and I threw the guns to the water below. We rushed at each other. Trading blows as the water slowly crawled towards us. Finally foxy disarmed me. I watched as my cutlass fell to the water. " do ye yield" he asked. "Either death by the sea or by the sword but never shall I yield!" I yelled. Jumping back from his reach and summoned my blade gauntlets. " hey, that thar be cheating ye scallywag" foxy said. "Since when have pirates played by the rules" I replied. This made him laugh " oh, ye are a true pirate Zach, but alas this adventure is almost at its end" I rushed at him. He swung his cutlass in an overhead swing. I put the blades up and blocked it. We were locked like that, each trying to gain the upper hand. Finally he said" ye know lad, ye were right... Pirates don't play by thee rules" he pulled out a pistol from behind and pulled the trigger. BANG! I looked down to see red starting to form by my stomach. I smiled and took a few steps back and fell backwards. Off the ship and down to the sea. After I hit the water I reloaded myself back to foxy and teleported us to shore. " thank ye lad.." He said, I noticed tears starting to fall from his face. "..for thee best day of me entire life" he hugged me. " you're welcome foxy" I replied to him. I smiled and reset the world in a randomly selected scenario. I then teleported out of his world and into Chica's. It looked like a huge kitchen, the kind that have everything you could ever need. I noticed a yellow blur running around the place. Chica was cooking everything she could think of, most of it being pizza. She saw me and immediately rushed over and gave me the biggest hug I've ever had. I'm pretty sure that if I was human I would've been crushed. " it's good to see you too Chica". Suddenly I heard a timer ding and saw her rush to the oven. She took out a large pizza and called me over. "Can I teach you how to make chocolate stuffed crust pizza now?" She asked. "Sure" I replied. She laid out the steps to make a normal pizza. " then once it comes out of the oven you need to fill the crust with ice cold chocolate frosting". She said as she was doing it."... And... Done!" She exclaimed in excitement. We both took a piece. It was amazing! " mith id so gad" I said my mouth still full. Is swallowed the food. " ahem. Excuse me. That was so good" I teleported the others here and they all tried a piece. They agreed with me that it was actually really good. After they were done congratulating her I sent them back. I then decided to ask her " hey um, this is kind of embarrassing for me but ah could you teach me how to cook" I asked. She said " of course, you have done so much for us the least I could do is teach you how to cook. We spent what must've been close to two hours of her teaching me how to make my own food. At the end I thanked her and left her to the kitchen just as she discovered the herbs and spices. I heard a loud sneeze as I left. Next I went to Freddy and Goldie. I decided that I would explain my future job here and if they would let me I could run some tests on them afterwards. I seemed to teleport into a conversation between them. They stopped and greeted me before I asked them to sit down so I could tell them about my possible job. " Freddy, earlier you asked about where I learned to fight. The answer is here, but I need to tell you something more important than where I learned to fight, it's where I plan on using my skills. You see, I think that by doing this I can help get rid of some of the evil in this world by becoming a mercenary. A hero for hire in some cases" Freddy was contemplating what he just heard. The boy was becoming a trained killer. Whereas he didn't like it we would all support him. We all owed him far too much to turn away from him. " do you think that we would turn away from you because you have blood on your hands. We probably have just as much on ours." You can run the tests on me" Goldie spoke up. " magic " he said before I even asked him how he knew. " alright then. Tomorrow" I said before waking up and waking the others up. Time for me to sleep.

**_Alright, there chapter 8. Please tell me what adventures you think Zach and the animatronics should have together or just one on one adventures_**


	9. Chapter 9 new mornings

CHAPTER 9

Zach POV

11:00AM

I woke up and began to follow my morning pattern when I didn't have work. I got out of my bed and put on some jeans and a t-shirt. I opened my bedroom door to find that the animatronics were already up. Oh wait. Man, my body has already adapted to my job's schedule. Everyone turned to look at me once I walked through the door. Bonnie was playing his guitar. Foxy was polishing his hook. Goldie and Freddy were arm wrestling and Chica was nowhere to be seen. I heard some noise come from the kitchen and assumed that it was Chica. Bonnie and foxy both rushed at me. They both said in unison" can you help us decide who is the best ?" I nodded. They practically dragged me downstairs to the virtual reality table I hooked them in and uploaded them to a blank arena. Still not knowing what they were doing, I uploaded myself into the arena. It was a large white room. Foxy and Bonnie both came up and asked me to get them some instruments. After a minute a large wall appeared with almost every instrument known. Foxy grabbed a violin. Bonnie looked around for a bit but finally settled on a blue and red electric guitar. I had a bass guitar, keyboard, and drum set levitate around me, just in case I decided to play. "Where to" I asked them. They just shrugged their shoulders. So I teleported us to a stage. " ok lad, yee tell us who is ta best". Bonnie started off by playing a rock rhythm that I had never heard before. It sounded pretty cool. Foxy went next. This song I had heard before. I think it was called "Glad you came". He was skilled with the violin, especially for someone with a hook for a hand. It was beautiful. "Foxy wins" I said. Bonnie grumbled and foxy said" ha,time to pay up Bonnie". we all woke up. It turns out that foxy and Bonnie had a bet to see who was the best musician. Foxy won so Bonnie had to tell the others that foxy was the best musician of all time.

As I walked up the stairs I thought I smelled... Bacon. Mmm... Foxy must've smelled it too because he ran past me, almost knocking me over. Once I had regained my balance and walked up the stairs, I saw that Chica had made breakfast for everyone. Why the animatronics needed to eat anything puzzled me. "We don't need to eat but somehow we are able to taste food" said Goldie " like I said before magic.". Him doing that would take some getting used to. After my breakfast I thanked Chica and took Goldie to the lab downstairs. We started out by using a speed booster. I could barely follow him even with my enhanced eyesight. Next I decided to use a prototype VPD. It would upgrade whatever it was stuck into. So say.. An antique sword would become able to withstand plasma, and so on and so on. I stuck it in his arm. A bright light suddenly surrounded him. I looked away until the light had disappeared. What I saw confused me to no end. He looked almost... Human. But much more metallic." Wow, I must be smarter than I thought" I said. Goldie was still admiring his new form. He had a blue coat on with gold pants, gold shirt and a black top hat. "Should."" Yes" Goldie responded before I finished. I got up to tell the others.

Goldie POV

After Zach left I got off of the testing table. Wow, this new form was amazing. Zach and the others came down the stairs. They all were amazed by this form. I concentrated on what I used to look like and soon I found that I could change my form at will. The others decided to undergo the same procedure. Freddy looked just like me but in a different color. Bonnie had bunny ears and was wearing a purple vest along with black shirt and pants. Chica had a shirt that said lets eat and and a yellow skirt. Foxy was the tallest of us all. He was wearing an eyepatch, a long unbuttoned trench coat and very ripped jeans. I noticed that once everybody could change at will the animatronic forms seemed to be cleaner, almost brand new.

Zach POV

I decided to take each of their heights. I had at least one more surprise for them, although I still had to build them. Once the animatronics were all measured I sent them back up to do whatever. I needed to build their new suits. Oh wait. I still had my training to do today. I guess their suits would have to wait. I hooked myself into the machine and fell asleep.

**Please tell me where you think Zach should train next. Sorry about this chapter kinda sucking. As you may have noticed I'm much better at fight scenes. I will try to post daily so whoever gets the first request I like will have him training there next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10 Training with music

CHAPTER 10

1:00PM

Mission- randomizing... Mission received

Type- low profile assassination

Target- unknown

Area- concert stadium.

I was uploaded into my seat at a concert. My ears almost couldn't process the terrible noise I was hearing. Fortunately I found in my pocket some earmuffs. I put them on and it was amazing how much the sound was blocked out. In the corner of my vision a small line of text appeared. YOUR TARGET IS HIGH PROFILE AND ABOUT TO SHOW. Ok, so I just had to watch the entrances for someone famous or rich. I would tag them and tail them until they were alone or without any witnesses around. I saw the musicians get off the stage, strangely leaving their instruments on stage. All but one of them left. The last one seemed to stay still for a moment before rushing back on stage. He kicked the new musician and ran. I tagged him and started to leave my seat. Suddenly a fire appeared on the stage. I quickly found the source. It was the instruments. They had exploded and were burning. The current people on stage were thrown into the crowd, killed by the concussive force. I think the main singer was... Well it didn't matter now, he was ripped to shreds. I ran from my seat and got to the top of the stadium and jumped to a nearby rooftop. One thought raced through my head " how am I going to get a low profile kill on this guy." I guess it will make me a better mercenary if I can do this. I continued to track them throughout the night. Finally after 3 car switches they stopped at a safe house. But my target didn't get off. The car took off. Great, more tracking. The car made two more stops. Each dropping off one band member. Finally the car parked at a small shack. My target got out and walked in. I followed closely behind. As he descended the stairs I used a VPD and it became an energy bow. I pulled it back and prepared to fire. Just before I launched the arrow I heard a noise. My target responded to it. Crap, this must be some sort of underground shelter. And the other band members were dropped off at different entrances. The text appeared again. NO INNOCENTS WILL DIE. My targets had changed then. It was the whole band now. I readied 4 arrows, stuck myself with a speed booster, and jumped into their meeting room. They didn't even have time to react. I let the four arrows fly. Two hit my first target in his lungs. Another hit a band member in his heart. The last arrow pinned the third member to the wall by his arm. The fourth got up and ran as soon as the boost wore off of me. Ignoring his partner's cries for help. I quickly got up and ran after him. I pulled an arrow out of the first member and jammed it into the third's head. I continued to follow the target. After a few minutes of running after him I found him in a car, starting it up. I jumped on and rammed my knife into the engine, stopping any further escape attempts. I jumped off and opened the door. I pulled him out and threw him behind me. I walked over to him and picked him up before stabbing him and lifting him up with my blade gauntlet. I threw his dying body back into the shelter before walking off. A list of names appeared with deaths. My mission stats.

TARGET-JOSHUA BREMINGHALL

DEATH-BRAIN DESTROYED BY ARROW

TARGET-HENRY REBIN

DEATH-SUFFOCATING AFTER LUNGS COLLAPSED

TARGET-BRIAN OPPERTON

DEATH- DESTROYED HEART

TARGET-HOPKIN EPPERSING

DEATH-BLED OUT AFTER IMPALED

MISSION SUCCESS

I woke up from training to find that it had taken me 5 hours to complete it. I immediately got to work on my gift for the animatronics. If that Russian idiot was going to attempt to attack the pizzeria again we would need to be ready for it. I heard someone coming down the stairs. I panicked and threw a sheet over the animatronics gifts in case it was them. But, too my surprise, it was Mr. Fazbear." So, how are the animatronics" he asked. I replied "didn't they let you in"" yeah, but I want you to tell me how they are doing" " well sir, it might come as a bit of a shock for you to hear this, but... The animatronics have a human like form now." I waited for his response. "... HA, son quit joking around with me" just then Freddy walked down the stairs in his human form. He said to Mr. Fazbear " I assure you that young Zach is the best mechanic we have ever had and that you should probably listen to what he has to say in the future, even if it sounds so ridiculous". Mr. Fazbear and Freddy talked for a little bit before fazbear left. I was too tired to try and do anything but sleep right now so I walked up the stairs and walked to my room and just fell on the ground. I was awoken half an hour later by Chica and Bonnie who were worried about why I was on the floor. I told them that I was just so tired that I couldn't get to my bed before I shut down. Satisfied with my answer, they left and I got into bed and had a peaceful sleep.

**Hello everyone. So here is chapter 10. And THEOTHERGUY1108, are you happy. In case you didn't notice I killed JB. Please check out otherguy's story if you haven't yet. It is amazing and pretty well written. I also got sick so if I happen to not post for a few days it is just that I feel sick enough to keep me from a screen. As always please tell me what you think. It means a lot to me that I have anybody even reading my story and I finally have aver 1,000 views, so thank you everyone.**


	11. Chapter 11 Serenity, and then BOOM

CHAPTER 11

Dimitri POV

I looked around me, It was dark and I couldn't tell where I was. I heard a strange noise come from somewhere in front of me. It sounded like heavy... No. Make that very heavy footsteps. I felt my heart beating so fast that I was surprised I wasn't suffering a heart attack. I started to step backwards. I screamed as I tripped over something on the floor. I crashed on the ground hard. It was a limp figure. My heart raced faster and faster as I neared the figure. I finally got close enough to flip it's face over. My heart stopped.( long pause for terrifying and dramatic effect). It was... My brother. I got up and ran as fast as I could. Away from his body. Away from this place. I kept running for what seemed like forever. Finally I could run no more. I collapsed on the ground and looked up at the stars. They looked so pretty. I stayed there for a long time before I heard a noise. Heavy footsteps. I started to get up. But before I did I saw the face of my brother's killer. He rushed at me and screeched so loudly.

AHH! I sat up. I felt my pulse. It was going at over 180. "It was just a dream" I told myself. Just a dream. Just a dream. I looked around. I was in my safe house. I got up and walked over to a small door. A small closet remade into an insulated storage area. I pulled out some bottled water and downed it in a few swigs. Not enough to calm me. I reached further into the closet and found a small bottle. Cheap drink, but it would do. I poured it into a glass and walked back to my bed. I drank half of it and set the rest on a small table beside the bed. I felt a wave of drowsiness wash over me. Soon the pizzeria would be no more. Soon the guard would pay. I laid back down and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Zach POV

I woke up with a idea. I followed my schedule and walked out of my room to find that the animatronics were... Nowhere to be found. I checked the kitchen, each of their rooms, my room, the bathrooms, the garage, the attic. I started to get panicky. Wait. One place I haven't checked yet. The basement. I rushed downstairs to find the animatronics were looking at something, I couldn't see what though." Don't ever scare me like that again!" I said to them. They didn't respond. "Something is wrong here" I thought. I pulled out my knife and slowly approached them. Once I got to them they seemed to notice me and break out of their trance. I sheathed my knife. Suddenly Freddy asked me" what are those?" He pointed to the suits I was making. Wait... Oh crap. " well, it's kinda hard to explain but..." I started to answer" I was sort of making... Um.. Battle suits for each of you in case the pizzeria gets attacked by someone with better henchmen then the last invader.. Um, they are almost finished" I waited to hear their response. It took them a minute but finally Freddy said " please just tell us next time, it's fine that you are looking out for us but please tell us when you do these things, ok" I nodded. "Good" he said and then walked up the stairs. Disaster avoided. The others followed him. I followed and asked them " do you all want to see one of the greatest science fiction shows ever" I saw them perk up and nod. I walked back downstairs and set up a DVD player. They all sat down around the TV and watched me set it up. I put in the movie and walked to my lab to start my work. As I started my work I heard the theme playing

Take my love

Take my land

Take me where I cannot stand.

I don't care

I'm still free

You can't take the sky from me.

Take me out to the black

Tell em I ain't comin' back.

Burn the land

And boil the sea

You can't take the sky from me.

There's no place I can't be

Since I found Serenity.

But you can't take the sky from me.

I remember how good that show was. Before it was cancelled. Anyway time for me to work. I started on the suits. It would still be awhile before they were finished but I was making progress. They looked pretty cool, if I say so myself. Each of them were bulletproof and could protect their user from bladed or blunt weapons. They didn't have any weapons of their own though. I would add those later. For now I would focus on creating a helmet or face shield. It took a few hours digging around in my lab to find enough of the right materials to create a mask. Hm that is a pretty low amount. I guess I should get more materials later. " why are you creating these" I heard from behind me. It was Goldie, who wasn't with the animatronics earlier. "I am creating customized battle suits in case our Russian friends decide to visit us again. If they bring enough people I wouldn't be able to defend you guys or the pizzeria" I replied. He seemed to be satisfied with my answer so he left. I got back to work and finished the mask before dark. I decided to give it to Bonnie's suit. I put it next to his suit and walked back up the stairs. No VR training today. I passed Bonnie who was asleep from watching the show. It was simply cycling through the title now, as it had been over for awhile. I walked on and found Chica making dinner. I walked over to a computer and Ordered a new shipment of raw materials. I shut it off and found Freddy and Goldie debating something. Foxy was trying to play solitaire, but couldn't seem to find any good plays. Chica called us all to eat and we all showed up. Well all of us, that is , except for Bonnie. I walked downstairs to go get him. But he wasn't asleep by the tv. The lights were off and I couldn't see him. I cautiously moved to the wall. I closed my eyes and pulled up the security feed from a few minutes ago. I saw Bonnie sleeping but suddenly...There was only static in place of where the feed should've been. Then I pulled the current feed up. It was black. I tried the night mode. Still black. A creeping sense of dread crept up on me. I heard a door close. I quickly unsheathed my knife and called out to the animatronics. A singsong voice answered me " they can't hear you."

**To to all my maniacs. Thank you for reading my story. I never thought that in eleven days I would have over 1,200 views. Who got the theme reference? Let me know in the reviews. Also if anyone would be willing to draw Zach for a cover art please PM me and I will give you all the details I can. I would really like to have better art than my current wreck I have as a cover. Until next time my maniacs**


	12. Chapter 12 the attack

CHAPTER 12

Zach POV

Now, how exactly should I describe the thoughts racing through my head at this moment. How about, ahhaidhdidhdidhcjdokohs*itojdhdjdidjdjdicrapkdjdjdjndjodjnbadbadbadjdhdjjs. Does that adequately describe them. Anyways, back to the present. "Who are you!" I shouted. " just an assassin sent to kill you." It replied in a innocent voice as if nothing was happening. Ok, so I am dealing with a crazy person or thing. I tried my night vision, it was just static. I set my knife to fire and the room brightened with the flame. I could barely see a shadowy figure dart about the room. Crap. So I couldn't see them, they were here to kill me, and my friends couldn't hear me. Great combination, huh. I quickly adjusted the fuel in the blade and the flame began to glow brighter. Oh wait, I'm an idiot. I turned off the blade and flipped the bottom cap up. The flashlight turned on and revealed a figure right in front of me. He was blinded by the light and turned away. I pounced on him and punched his face, cracking the strange mask he was wearing. He somehow managed to escape my grip and hid in the darkness. Suddenly the light flickered out. Panic shot through my brain, the stupid batteries in the light ran out. I heard a creaking noise. The... Thing was moving and the floor wasn't helping it stay silent. I backed up towards the stairs. Or at least where I thought the stairs were. I set my knife to fire so it could act as a torch. Once again the flame barely helped. But I could make out where the stairs were. The door at the top opened. Freddy's head looked in and saw me. "Run" I shouted. Before something grabbed me. I felt a great pain, and my vision went black.

Freddy POV

I saw Zach shout something before he was pulled back into the basement. I jumped down the whole flight after him. As I landed I saw his neck be snapped in an impossible angle. A feeling of shock and dread overcame me as I saw his killer. It looked like a puppet. A puppet with strings. It rushed at me as I ran up the stairs. I burst out into the room with the puppet behind me. I kept running to the kitchen. Goldie was nowhere to be seen and foxy was reading a small book. Foxy jumped up when I ran in. Then jumped back when he saw my pursuer. He overcame the shock and charged at it. He sunk his hook into its shoulder and spun it around. It simply wrapped its arm around foxy's stomach and threw him through the kitchen and into the main hall. Chica was still listening to music as she was making something. She turned and saw foxy being thrown and quickly ran to help. She picked up a large frying pan and swung it as hard as she could. With the added momentum of her running, it sent the creature flying. It smashed into the wall and fell to the ground. It then slowly rose up, laughing. Suddenly the creature used its long arms to trip me. I fell, hard. It then rushed at Chica, who was frozen in fear. It grabbed her head and threw her into the kitchen. Multiple knifes and forks were stabbed into her. Goldie walked into the room to see the scene unfolding. He was caught off guard and was promptly hit by a thrown butcher knife. He stumbled back holding his face. It slowly turned towards me. Fear started to paralyze my body. I was down and couldn't move, with a killer moving towards me. I tried to get up but my body was not responding. I looked up. It was holding a kitchen knife and was drawing it back. I closed my eyes and waited for the blade to strike. I heard a yell and looked up. Zach was... Wait what. Zach was alive?

Zach POV

I slowly woke up. What happened. I couldn't quite remember. Ahh.. My neck was twisted. I quickly put it back into place. If I hadn't had a robotic body my neck would've snapped. I slowly got to my feet. I was still in the basement. Memories rushed into my head. The assassin! I rushed upstairs to find Goldie with a knife in his face. I ran further and saw foxy unconscious in the hall. I rushed in the kitchen and saw the thing about to stab Freddy. I yelled and tackled it to the ground. I held it on the ground and struggled to grab the knife it held. It was much stronger than its width would suggest. In fact, I'm not sure it was even human. It was much too thin. I eventually grabbed the knife and stabbed it through the crack in its mask that I had created earlier. It shrieked and spasmed for a few seconds, before going limp. I rolled off and laid on the ground for a few seconds. I then got up and ran to help Freddy up. " get the others first" he said. I ran to Goldie to see that he had pulled the knife out and had healed the gash that should've been in his face. He ran to wake foxy up and I decided to check the kitchen. I discovered Chica, who was leaking oil and looked like a pincushion. Freddy got up and ran to help. "Get her down to my lab" I ordered. Freddy nodded and carefully picked her up. I walked downstairs and turned on the lights. I heard a noise come from a small closet. I cautiously walked over to it and opened the door to find... Bonnie! How arm and face were torn off and placed behind the TV. Crap. I couldn't move him in his current state and he wouldn't last much longer if I didn't help him. The tools I could use to help him were in my lab though, and they weren't portable. Wait. One might be. I rushed to grab one of my newer VPDs. I rushed back and stuck it in Bonnie's endoskeleton. After a minute, Bonnie's eyes, or what was left of them, faded black. I took the VPD and ran to Bonnie's battle suit. I used a second VPD and created a basic helmet. I stuck the VPD carrying Bonnie's... Conscious, I guess, into the helmet. It connected to the faceplate and a loading symbol appeared. It would work. I walked over to see how Chica was doing. She was covered in oil from the puncture wounds the knifed had inflicted. Using my advanced tools, I was able to remove the blades without harming her any further. Once I was done I called Goldie over to help her. I walked back upstairs to find foxy and Freddy picking up the puppet... Thing. I motioned to them to come over. Once they brought the puppet's body over I took it down to my lab. I placed it in a test chamber and left it there. I locked the chamber and made burning lasers surround it in case it was not dead. I passed everyone on my way upstairs. My adrenaline was drained from my body and I could barely stand, let alone walk. I reached the top of the stairs and walked into the main room. I fell. I was out before I hit the floor.

Dimitri POV

I was happily reading the news when my assistant barged in. "I really need to test to see if my safe houses are safe" I thought. He started to run towards me but tripped. Falling all over my personal work. I stood up. My glare had been known to give men heart attacks before but my assistant didn't seem to take the hint. He quickly whispered to me " the guard survived". I grabbed him by his neck and threw him to the ground. I picked up a ancient sword nearby. It looked like a katana but the ends weren't bended. I threw it and watched as it embedded itself into the young man's neck, pinning him to the ground. I walked to the door and pressed a help button. Then I left as the man choked and coughed up blood. The stupid security guard would fall. It was only a matter of time.


	13. Chapter 13 waking up once it was over

CHAPTER 13

I would firstly like to hit myself for not writing, I feel so terrible for making you all wait, it's hard to write when your sick. But thank you all for over 2000 views. I am still sick and it's not a pleasant experience so chapters might be a little... Ok not little, They will very likely be delayed. Also, writers block. I would've written an update but I personally hate them unless a chapter is attached. And I don't want to have something like, chapter 16: chapter 15, the amazing title. Because that just drives me crazy. So without further ado. I will waste more time wasting time by writing these words and not writing the chapter, therefore, wasting time. And now, to the Zachmobile(*Que batman like music*)

Zach POV

I woke up in my bed. Someone must've brought me here after I passed out. I groggily sat up. I pushed the covers on my bed to one side and stood up. I immediately wished I hadn't. I had been out long enough for my leg to fall asleep and I fell once both feet were on the floor. I crashed into the leg of the bed. It didn't hurt very bad. It just made a few unicorns pop up in the corner of my vision. My eyesight faded. And soon I didn't feel anything.

Timeskip

Ugh. What happened. I remember... Hitting my head. And... Unicorns.. No no that couldn't have happened. Oh wait. I hit my head hard enough to mess up my eyesight. But unicorns? Seriously. Oh well. I tried to stand but the ground was swirling beneath me. I looked over to the door to see that it was open. Panic struck me. Who was here? I stood up only to fall, paralyzed, onto my bed. I heard a noise but couldn't move. The puppet slowly crawled into my view. It stood there for what seemed like hours before it started to scratch at a point between its mask and head. Now why would it do that? It leaned closer to me before screeching. I couldn't cover my ears and was pretty sure I lost hearing in both of them. My vision faded. I couldn't hear and couldn't see. Great.

Timeskip

It was about an hour before I regained my senses. I was right next to my bed. I checked myself for damage. Nothing except for some minor head trauma. I saw that my bed leg was smashed. I guess that actually happened. I stood up. No dizziness this time. I walked out the door, still in my pajamas, and checked the time. 8:00PM. I quickly changed and walked around. I noticed the animatronics were not around. My heart started racing. Oh not again. I looked through the house, high and low. But this time I couldn't find anybody. Save for the puppet, who was trapped in the lab. And Bonnie, who was still being transferred to the battle suit. I calmly walked outside and looked around. Seeing that they were not there I walked back inside. No use panicking yet. I sat down at my computer and brought up the security feed. I set it back and watched each of the feeds. I saw a man come in and look around. It must have been mr fazbear, otherwise the animatronics wouldn't let him in. He pulled out a sword and slashed at foxy. Foxy deactivated and the man was thrown to the ground by Freddy, only for Freddy to be hit by a emp bullet. Chica was shot as well. The man called some others and they grabbed them and moved them into large trucks and vans that they came in. The man then turned to look at the camera. I could easily see his face now and I knew that it wasn't fazbear. It was... It was... The Russian. Oh no. He had came quicker than expected. And now my friends were hurt because I didn't prepare. I walked downstairs. Bonnie was still downloading. I entered the testing area with the puppet, and used a remote lock to keep it in incase it attacked. It seemed to be asleep. I silently walked over to it and used a VPD to create a small laser cutter. I cut away at part of its mask to reveal a small microchip implanted in it. Strangely around the area it was scratching at in my dream. I paused and wondered what to do. Was it trying to ask me to help it, or was was this microchip a restrainer that kept it from full power. I finally decided. I took the microchip off and crushed it. I dashed to the door and opened it. I exited and shut it behind me. I breathed a sigh of relief. I heard a noise. Come on! Can't I ever just rest between death or life situations. Oh well, my life in a nutshell. I looked over to were the noise originated from. It was only Bonnie, who had just finished downloading into his new suit. He couldn't make any facial expressions but his voice told me he was scared. " Zach...? What.. Happened." He asked, sounding like a child who was trying to be brave even though they were terrified." Your memories and conscious were transferred to your battle suit. "I am sorry I didn't ask permission but if I didn't do this then you would've died" He lowered his head. " I guess you did the only thing you could" he said, before running away. I didn't blame him, I knew how scary it was to wake up in a body that is not your own. Even if he was looking for help from his family he wouldn't find them. I decided to let him come back when he was ready. In the meantime I would work on his old body. While I worked I heard a soft knock at the nearby door, the door to the testing area. I opened a small window into the area to find the puppet staring back. Moment of truth time.

Timeskip

"Ok, I'm ready"said Bonnie. " the puppet, who is now trapped in that room..." I pointed to the testing area."... Attacked you. He almost killed you and nearly killed the rest of us. He shoved you into a closet with your arm and face ripped off. You were dying so I transferred your quote-unquote(quoteception.*Que inception music*) soul into the battle suit I was making for you. The puppet or as he prefers, marionette, was being manipulated by Freddy's animatronicnapper. The device used to control him is destroyed so he is ok for now and shouldn't try to kill us. I have him trapped so that you wouldn't freak out. While I was asleep from losing lots of energy in the fight, someone took Freddy, foxy, and Chica. We three will launch an attack soon to get them back." Bonnie contemplated what I said. It's not everyday you hear this stuff, ya know. After a few minutes, he nodded." I understand. Will I ever have my old body back again?" He asked." I don't know, I am currently working on repairs." I replied. He looked down sadly. Even though he had no facial expressions he still had body language. I walked over and unlocked the lab door, and marionette walked out slowly. I had explained the situation to him and he knew that Bonnie wouldn't trust him. He was honestly a gentle creature, at least until he fought, and it greatly upset him that he was used to hurt others. I decided to take him upstairs with me to plan our next move against dimitri and his forces.

I would like like to host an art contest if you guys would participate, if it would be done I would ask for drawings,sketchs,paintings,other. Of Zach. If you would like to participate please ask in reviews or PM me. The reward would be the art being featured as cover, shout outs, and if you have other fanfics I could review them and recommend them. I really am in need of art so please. Please enter the contest, there will likely be prizes for second and third place as well


	14. Chapter 14 preparation

**Hello awesome people. I give you the amazing prebattle chapter. With amazing technology and skill will Zach be able to defeat the menace that is Dimitri. Find out in chapter 15**

CHAPTER 14

Dimitri POV

"How long" I asked my new assistant. " he fumbled with his tablet before answering " 1 day, sir" good news. Only one more day until I could destroy those wretched animatronics. I had my engineering department stop all of their work to work on them. Once I had enough data to make my own animatronics I would finally be able to destroy them. I was surprised at how easy it was to kidnap them. Of course Freddy had almost broke my arm when he threw me, but that would heal. My assistant handed me a tablet and walked outside the room. Good. The prototypes of my animatronics were already being built. I also had some battle suits made for the mercenaries I hired to protect the facility, one can never be too careful. I set the tablet down and felt myself drifting to sleep. A small nap wouldn't hurt. Just for a few hours. The night would be busy beginning the mass productions, wouldn't they?

Zach POV

I had just finished installing weapons into Bonnie. It was no walk in the park. Two energy blades could replace his hands and could fire themselves if need be. He also had a short energy rifle slung over his shoulder and a pump shotgun strapped to his leg. I was also able to give him a proper helmet when the supplies I ordered arrived. As I finished attaching micro armor to him, marionette walked into the lab. He said nothing as he walked to the testing area to practice with his claws. It was actually pretty cool. His fingers could elongate and form edges when he wanted them too. The edges were sharp enough to cut steel. I am lucky that the Russian, Dimitri was his name, didn't know about that ability. I used the neural network in the house to set up some training dummies for him. Once Bonnie's armor was installed I went upstairs to strategize. A holo table replaced the dining table now and had a large warehouse set up in the middle. It was located about 30 miles due west. But it was hidden from prying eyes by new tech. Fortunately I am skilled in these areas of expertise such as hacking and got blueprints and the exact location of it. I had mapped out every hidden area with marionette, who was fully aware of what was happening during his time with Dimitri. The plan was for him to enter the facility during dusk in 3 hours. Once he was inside he would start looking for Freddy and the rest. If he was compromised or was not back by two hours, then I would use my customized sniper to hit as many guards as I could before running into the building itself. Bonnie would assault the complex from the other end as I was sniping. I quickly ran down to my armory and picked out my weapons. Customizable sniper rifle. Check. Modified combat knife. Check. Blade gauntlets. Check. Multiple VPDs. Check. Prototype sword. Check. The sword would be very handy should the fight be inside the facility. It had two forms. One was almost like an ancient gladiator's sword. It was a one handed weapon and was stored on my back in a sheath. The other form was like a katana. I would often use the iaido form with it. Which for the non sword enthusiastic people out there, is basically unsheathe, strike, sheathe. But I have practiced enough that the unaided human eye can not physically see it. Pretty cool, right? Whenever I use the iaido form I hold the sheath in my hand instead of it being on my back. Anyways, once I had my weapons I decided to go to my room. I opened a small panel by the door and pressed a few buttons. Two sections changed in the wall to reveal my armor. Specialist, or assault. Oh decisions, decisions. I picked the specialist and suited up. It was almost form fitting. And even though it was thin the micro armor was enough to stop a blade, or bullets. Besides, I wouldn't make my choice of armor due to weather. Now that may sound dumb but please remember that I am not exactly human, and my body generates its own heat to keep my living organs alive. Once I was done I looked in the mirror, and saw myself. My face mask was mainly an invisible energy shield millimeters from my face with small holes for breathing, as I still needed to breath. The mask visibly covered my cheeks and forehead, leaving a T shape which showed my face and where the energy shield existed. I put regular clothes on to cover my armor and headed out. I locked up my home and set the defenses to stop any intruders until the system was shut off by me. Bonnie was in the backseat of my car and marionette rode in the passenger side. I got into the car and drove it too the end of the road. Everybody got out and starting leaving towards their positions. It was still two hours until GO time. I tossed a VPD onto the car and watched it disappear. Good. I set off towards my vantage point and set up my rifle. While I was waiting I set up a portable chair for the first hour. I noticed then that it was slightly snowing. Hmm. Anyway it snowed a little harder before I laid down and looked at the facility through my scope. It started snowing harder. Crap, the snow might interfere with radio. I did a radio check and to my relief, the radios worked perfectly. I started running through the different possible scenarios to pass the time as marionette entered the building. Fortunately for me my scope had a thermal mode. I switched it on and saw an army.

**come on people, we have only one contestant in the art contest so far. I don't care if it's amazing or terrible. It matters. And I would love to see fanart of this. So please, if you like this. Test yourself. See what wonders you can do.**


	15. Chapter 15 attack

CHAPTER 15

Zach POV

Crap. Crap. Crap. That was much more defenses then I thought he had. I radioed Bonnie" we have a problem. It's not just a few guards. It's more like a small army". He responded" should we attack now?" I waited before responding." We will wait. Let marionette try to get them out without as many casualties". I laid prone for the next hour and a half, watching, waiting. The snow had completely covered me and my rifle, except for the scope. Suddenly I heard some noises. Snow crunching under heavy boots. I used a hidden camera I placed earlier to see behind me. Two guards were walking around my position. Trying to find me but so far unsuccessful due to the snow. I looked at a digital timer that appeared in the corner of my vision. 20 minutes left before assault. I could take them down in that time. I set my suits outside temperature to negative temperature and waited five minutes. The snow had frozen around me and created a shell. I slowly twisted around to grab a VPD. Before I broke out I checked the camera. The guards were looking away from me but we're about five feet from my position. I activated the VPD and it turned into a small pistol. I used another VPD to create a silencer. Using my thermal vision in my robotic eyes, I saw where they were. I lined up the shots. Not good. Only one of them could be hit without breaking the ice. Oh well. I would make the best of it. I aimed at the first guard and fired. As he clutched at his back I kicked up and shattered the ice. The other guard was already on me. He pointed his gun at me but I kicked it out of his hands. It fell over the small cliff that we were on. He punched me and sent my pistol over the edge as well. We both got in a stance and lunged at each other. I missed and he punched my jaw. I was knocked back in a daze and just barely ducked under his next attack. I backed up and got closer to the cliff. The time reached 10 minutes. I charged at him and drop kicked him. It connected and sent him back, but he just got up and charged at me. I ran towards the cliff and pulled out my knife. He continued to charge. I pulled out some paracord and prepared for his hit to land. It connected and sent me over the edge. Unfortunately for him he couldn't stop and went over with me. I stabbed the knife into the cliff face and held on. He grabbed my leg and started climbing up. I quickly took some paracord and got it around his neck. He was still fighting and I no longer had time for this. I used a speed booster and made a noose around his neck. He was still on me and I kicked at him. My foot bashed in his nose and he let go of me. He had no time to scream as the noose tightened around his neck. It snapped and he went limp. I climbed down to where he was. I slid the noose off his neck and he fell to the ground. I climbed up to my knife and took it out of the cliff. I then pulled myself back up to the edge and got back into position just as the timer rang. Show time.

Bonnie's POV

My timer rang and I jumped out from the trees I was hiding in. I hit the ground and pulled out my rifle and jumped the concrete wall. I landed on the other side and saw five guards. I took aim and dropped two before the others even reacted. I lined up a shot at the third and fired a quick burst. He dropped. The last two dove for cover. I slung the rifle over my shoulder and activated my blades. The two guards popped out of cover at the same time. I fired the blades and jumped to the side. The guards fired at me but failed to see the blades. They were both impaled. Using some new tech Zach installed in me, I called the blades back. They flew towards me with the sharp ends away from me. They reattached to my arms and retracted. I continued forward into the facility. The guards inside were alert. They immediately saw me and fired at me. I dove for cover and landed hard. I heard multiple gunshots as I got behind the nearest object. Once I was safe from the bullets I checked myself over. I was hit in the stomach. Oil leaked out of the wound but it wouldn't damage me very much. I grabbed the shotgun and blind fired towards the guards. The gunshots stopped for a few seconds as the guards took cover. But they started their barrage once they were in cover. I was pinned down and couldn't see where the guards were. I hunkered down and trusted Zach to help.

Zach POV

Bonnie was in trouble. He walked into the guards barracks. Right into a hornets nest. He dove for cover and shot at the guards. Two went down and the rest ran for cover. I took aim immediately and dropped 3 in quick succession. Their allies didn't even notice. 5 more were dropped before they realized how many they were losing. I unloaded the rest of my anti material bullets and took out 3 of them. The rifle folded up and I stored it in one of my pockets before putting a VPD wing suit on. I jumped off the cliff face. The wings adjusted to the snow as I rushed towards the factory.

I opened a parachute at the last second and crashed into the side. Leaving an imprint in the metal wall and destroying the wing suit. I fell into the snow and laid their for a few seconds before getting up and using my knife with plasma to cut open a hole in the side. I got in and saw marionette on his knees, surrounded by what looked like... Animatronics.

It hit me, dimitri must've been making animatronics using Freddy, Chica, and Foxy. Upon closer examination I discovered that there were people inside the suits. One of them punched marionette across the room. So, they also had super strength, they didn't carry any weapons, so they probably were extremely durable as well. I jumped down a platform to be level with them. They saw me and charged. I took out the sword and charged at them. It was the gladiator version. Two decided to come at me from opposite sides. As one neared I swung the sword at him. It cut through his throat and he clutched at it as he fell back. The other started to charge but I lunged towards him and drove the sword through his chest. He let out a pained cry before falling. Another came close. I grabbed part of his chest plate and pulled him onto the sword before throwing him to the side. One more decided to swing at me. I ducked and used the flat part of the blade to sweep him off the ground. Before he hit the ground my blade cleaved him in half. The rest now grouped together. I switched the blade's mode to katana and sheathed it. I rushed at the main group. Two of the guards split off and attacked me. Time almost froze as I sliced them in half. I continued my run towards the group. They decided to rush at me. Bad decision. I decapitated everyone of them before the first one had hit the ground. I stood, panting. It takes a lot out of you, fighting like that. I smiled to myself and gave myself a small shot of adrenaline. It started to take affect but before I went to the next area a baseball bat smashed across the back of my skull. I fell and flipped pinto my back to see that one of the guards had escaped earlier and now was going to gut me with his claws. I closed my eyes and waited for the claws to rush at me. I heard a loud stabbing noise and looked up. The guard was frozen in pain. He leaned to one side before toppling over. Marionette was behind him, with bloody claws. I nodded in respect to him and asked" where is Freddy and the others". He shot me a mental image of a broken robotic part. After a few seconds of observation I realized that it was a voice box, so he couldn't talk because his voice is broken. Another image hit me. This time it was Freddy's face with a location in the building. He was mentally communicating with me. Fascinating. I thanked him and ran further into the building.


	16. Chapter 16 The attack part 2

I am so sorry for the delay. As you may know I was sick over and before winter break and have lots of work to make up. I can tell you that chapters will be delayed but I will try to get them done well. Like I said before, sorry for the delay.

CHAPTER 16

Bonnie POV

The guards were falling one by one, Zach must've been shooting. The hail of bullets assaulting me were much less severe now and I could fire off a shot every once in a while. I popped out of cover to quickly fire my shotgun at the guard who decided to try and rush me. He went flying back with his chest full of holes. I ran across the room and slid behind a wooden shipping crate. I strapped the shotgun back to my leg and unslung my rifle. Taking careful aim at one of the guards I pulled the trigger once. His helmet flew off his head and a hole appeared in his face. He slumped over and lay still. 6 more remained. I heard one shout "cover me!" I immediately looked and saw that he was starting to pull the pin on a grenade. Time seemed to slow down as I dove to the side to get a better shot. I hit the ground hard and fired wildly in his direction. One of the bullets hit his leg and he dropped the grenade and clutched his leg in pain before realizing his mistake. He scrambled for the explosive but as he reached it it blew up. Taking him and two others out. The last three grouped together and took turns shooting at me. They were slowly backing away towards the door. I fired one of my blades and it hit the leg of one of the guards. His allies quickly backed away from him, leaving him in the open. He yelled at them, but they disregarded him and continued to run the other way. His expression turned from one of shock to one of anger. He pointed his gun at his fleeing allies and fired till the clip ran dry. They both fell and he pulled out a pistol. He fired at me but I dodged the volley of bullets. I fired the second blade and it dug deep into his chest. Both of the blades returned and I continued forward.

Zach POV

I kicked a guard over the railing. He fell onto the factory floor below. It seemed that all of the guards had suits now. Some of them were smart and grabbed factory equipment to use as weapons. I switched my sword into gladiator mode and slashed open one guards stomach. I sheathed it and pulled out my knife, plasma burning on its edge. I slashed the nearest guard's throat and blocked another's attack. They were wielding a rock cutter and it looked like they had kept it sharp. I ducked under the next attack and kicked his knee, shattering the bone even through the suit. He fell and I jumped over him. I sheathed my knife and drew my sword. A group of the guards made a final charge at me with one huge piece of equipment. It was spewing fire at me. I dove to the floor and barely avoided incineration. I crawled towards the machine and planted a VPD on it. I then made a hook and planted it in the side of the platform I was on. I held on to it and jumped off. Rope came out of the hook and I slowly descended. Once I hit the floor the machine above me exploded. I dodged the debris and charged further into the facility.

Marionette POV

30 minutes ago

"so where are they?" I asked the foreman. I was able to determine that Freddy and the others weren't dead but being held somewhere in the manufacturing section of the facility. I could tell the people were uncomfortable around me. Probably because of my past. " sorry. That is classified" said the foreman in a very official tone. I frowned. I couldn't interrogate him. There was a few guards in the room but enough to sound the alarm if I attacked. I walked out of the room. I had to get him. Apparently the only others who knew where they were was a few scientists, who had advanced security. I looked over the section. I would have to be careful. Any bodies found and alarms would sound. I looked around to see if anyone was looking. No one was, they were too preoccupied with building something. I jumped to the factory floor below. I landed without a sound and slid into the shadows. I silently made my way to where I thought they might be. I hoped they wouldn't but it could be a possibility. The garbage disposal, except this one was made for factory byproduct. I searched and after double checking, assured myself they weren't here. I moved on to the next place I knew of... The lab. I got to the door as one of the scientists walked out. I hid, since the lab was restricted. The scientist walked a bit further before a shadow pulled him into the dark. I threw him to the wall. He hit and fell to the ground. I stood over him, claws raised. "Wait" he said. I stopped and asked" Where are they". He looked confused for a minute before he realized who I was talking about. "They are in dimitri's private prison." I punched him hard and caught his unconscious body. Laying him down out of sight I walked out and started towards dimitri's office. I got out of the area and made it to his office. Two guards were posted at the door. I walked up to them. " no one is allowed in unless asked" they said. I started to turn away before grabbing their heads and slamming them together. They both fell to the ground and I dragged them to the shadows. I then walked back to the door and entered. Dimitri was nowhere to be seen. I searched the area and found a small button underneath a shelf. A wall started to move. Suddenly a sword went through my throat, slicing through my voice box. I tried to gasp but only static came out. My vision faded but I felt myself being dragged out. My vision returned to me after I was dropped. I was surrounded by... Guards, but they were in armor. Animatronic armor. One punched me and I felt myself be thrown to a wall. I hit the wall and laid limp on the ground, hoping they would think I was gone.

I need any ideas you guys have, please tell me in comments or pm. No idea is bad so please tell me.


	17. Chapter 17 a mysterious helper

CHAPTER 17

Zach POV

I dove for cover and the ground where I was moments before exploded. Grenade. The mercs were very well armed I would give them that. I made it to a large crate and hid behind it. Bonnie was a few crates away firing his rifle. He emptied the battery and ejected it. He replaced it just as quickly and moved. I jumped over the crate and rushed to the nearest enemy. I grabbed him and threw him at another who was about throw a grenade. He hit and the grenade rolled towards me. I jumped back as the grenade exploded. Fortunately the shrapnel didn't hit me and actually helped take out a few other guards. Bonnie took advantage of the other guards distraction and shot 3 before they returned fire. He ducked into cover. I used a VPD and it became a few throwing knifes. I threw them and each hit their target. Only five guards remained. I rushed at the nearest one, who had a mean looking shotgun. He saw me at the last second and fired at me. The pellets hit my torso and I used my momentum to stab him. Then I fell.

Bonnie POV

Four left. I put away my rifle and activated my blades. Jumping out from cover time slowed down and I lined up two shots. The blades fired and hit both their targets, although the second one only injured the man. The blades returned and I ran for a nearby crate. Once I reached it I took out the shotgun. I spun around the other side of the crate and checked, none of the guards were looking this way. I rushed through the opening and appeared at the guards flank. I fired the gun quickly and the two standing guards went down. The last guard I had injured before was now crawling for a door, I let him get there, I needed to find Zach. I searched the area and found him laying next to a dead man. He was in pain" he shot me, he hit my stomach. It's one of my only human insides that I have left." "What should I do" I asked in panic. " my robotic body will heal and repair any damage done, just leave me and get Freddy and the others, I will be fine and join you when I can." Seeing that he would be ok I sped off for where he said they were held. As I ran I passed the guard who earlier had gotten into the room... And pulled out a rocket launcher. He fired as I ran past. The explosion knocked me off my feet and I landed hard. He limped over to me with a shotgun. I tried to move but found that I was paralyzed. Crap... The man came closer and ejected the empty shell in the gun before adding a new one. He pumped it and the shell went into the chamber. He was now standing over me and pointed the gun at my head. The point blank shot would completely destroy my AI chip, killing me. I closed my eyes and waited for the shot. Instead I heard a loud snap. I looked up to see that the man's neck was snapped, and someone was standing behind him... It was... Goldie?

No POV, dimitri's prison.

A man was sneaking around near the door. His face was wrapped in a scarf concealing his identity. He silently crept towards the hidden entrance. There was a guard posted but he was looking the other way. The strange man took out a shard of metal and stuck it in the guard's neck. He tried to shout but a gloved hand muffled his cries. The life left his eyes and the man dragged him behind a bookshelf. The man then opened the door and saw what he was looking for. The animatronics. A new voice was heard" hey jack, what do you think of..." He froze. The guard entered the room and saw the strange man." Help!" He shouted before the he was gunned down by the stranger. The stranger was holding the machine gun that the others had. He possibly was one.

He worked quickly and activated the animatronics and broke the chains holding them down.

Goldie POV

I had been tracking the men who took my brother as soon as they left the house. I killed a guard and took his clothing and placed it over my own in my human form. Using my disguise I moved around the facility and made notes of where everyone was and the guards routes. Then I made the most difficult decision of my life, give up my new form and save my family or keep it and let them be tortured and probably killed. I loved my new form more than anything else... Except for my family. I used a magic I never knew I had and split in half, my human side and my animatronic side. My animatronic side would wait for Zach to find the place and attack and help if necessary. While my human side would attempt to free my brother from the prison he was held in.

Bonnie POV, Present time

I stared in confusion, Goldie was here? We never saw him taken but he never was at the house during our preparation. Goldie stuck out his hand and I grabbed it. He pulled me up. He quickly explained everything. I told him about Zach and that he would be ok. He nodded and we started off in the direction of dimitri's office. Surprisingly no guards were present once we reached it. Only he was inside. I kicked down the door and raised my shotgun. Dimitri just smiled and put up his hands" I only wish to talk" he said. I didn't move" as you can see I'm unarmed." He said in an attempt to get my guard down. I coldly replied " good " before shooting at his chest. He was sent flying backwards against the wall and fell limp to the ground. I was about to search the room before Goldie grabbed my shoulder and pointed. My family was standing in the doorway. I immediately rushed to them. A strange man was with them. He pulled down his scarf, revealing his face. It was Goldie's. He quickly explained to freddy and the others what happened. The human Goldie suddenly spoke up. "We have guards incoming". He turned and ran out the door. I followed him and Goldie, Chica and foxy remained in the office with Freddy . I tossed my shotgun to animatronic Goldie. Men rushed out from a nearby hall. It was going to get ugly.

No POV.

Bonnie quickly aimed his rifle at the guard in front and fired a burst. The energy struck the man in the chest and dropped him quickly. The one behind him also was hit by the energy but his wound was not fatal. Goldie and his human counterpart worked together with the human firing at long range enemy's while the animatronic clumsily shot at the short range ones. Bonnie spotted a guard running in between cover, attempting to flank the Goldies. He fired a few shots but only hit the concrete the guard was hiding behind. He switched to his blades just as the man bursted out of his cover. Taking aim, he fired and watched as the blades flew through the air and hit the man in the side and in his leg. The blades almost immediately rushed back towards Bonnie. Bonnie retracted the blades back into his arms and grabbed his rifle. Only to find that the rest were dead. Both Goldies had some blood on them, hopefully not their own. The human breathed a sigh of relief before opening the office door to get freddy and the others.

i can't say how sorry I am for this late chapter. Homework and school has decided to drop a bomb on me and I have had some trouble with writers block. Anyway, tell me what you think and what you would like to see happen


	18. I hate updates

Update

Guess who decided to come back from the dead... My sick self, not my healthy one. So I will have more freaking work. I am really sorry I haven't written but if you like my story whatsoever you really should check out after the seventh night and its sequel by THEOTHERGUY1108. I think that's his name. Anyway, Zach appears in them and it's actually what inspired me to start writing. Cause I want very sure of my abilities and started reading after the seventh night(ATSN) after seeing it come up many times in the fnaf section. At first I didn't even look at it cause I though it wasn't a very good or original idea to have a combat drone in the story so I scoffed and moved past. But one day I finally gave in when none of my other reads had updates. I checked the first chapter and kept reading, then I was hooked. I eventually thought " if this story with all its huge differences from the others and all its fight scenes and future tech can become so popular, what's keeping me from writing mine." So I got on my iPad and started writing. I uploaded my first three chapters and waited to see what would happen. I got a good amount of views and some encouragement so I kept writing. Eventually otherguy sent out a call for OC's in his story and I thought" I really wish I could have Zach be in ATSN but my story isn't near good enough for a story like that, but what the heck It wouldn't hurt to ask." So I did and sure enough he got in to my favorite story. It's been a very fun journey so far and I would like to thank each and every one of you people behind the screen who took time to even look at my story, cause it really helps and it makes me feel like I am making a difference. Even if it is small. So again thanks, my maniacs.


End file.
